Talk:The Commission
State of The Commission after GTA IV and its episodes... I think it can ve said that the Commission, after the events of GTA IV, TLAD and TBOGT is severely weakened, since the Gambettis are leaderless, the Messinas are collapsing because of Fredo Volpe ratting to the FIB, the Pavanos have been hit hard at the AutoEroticar dealership, the Ancellotis have alost their entire family assassinated both by Luis Lopez and Niko Bellic, with the Lupsillas being the only ones not hit hard. --PBello 23:57, April 12, 2010 (UTC) It's weird how thaat all turned out. But the Gambettis do have an underboss and the Lupisillias arent even effected. Except for them, the rest of the Comission is screwed.Goaway0001 00:27, April 13, 2010 (UTC) The Pavano's only lost a crew. BTW, I think that Lupisella got the most powerfull family after the events of GTA IV. : Well yeah, The Commission did take a hell of a hiding during the events of GTA IV and its episodes. Both Niko and Luis kill off several members of the Ancelotti Family and Johnny Klebitz kills quite a few members of the Pegorino Family (not a member of The Commission I know but it would still have an affect). The Messina Family wouldn't necessarily completely collapse as a result of Fredo Volpe's feeding information to the FIB but his actions would do a lot of damage and hinder the Family's operations by bringing federal attention to the mafia family. So the Messina Family would be to busy doing damage control and hunting for the snitch in their midst to have much affect on The Commission. The Pavano Family would suffer with the deaths of an entire crew but they would continue to operate and hold a seat on The Commission. The Gambettis still have an Underboss, Roy Zito, who would likely take over as Don. Due to the sheer size of the Gambetti Family and their extensive membership they would remain the most powerful mafia family in Liberty City and a controlling seat on The Commission. They don't actually lose all that many members or suffer too much. : The Ancelotti Family would collapse due to most of their members and ranking members being dead. The Pegorino Family would also collapse due to the death of its Don and all ranking members, so after GTA IV and its episodes we are looking at a much weaker The Commission. In order of the strength and position the seats would be; Gambetti Family, Lupisella Family, Pavano Family and the Messina Family. It is one family short, with the survivors of the Ancelotti Family and the Pegorino Family likely being absorbed by one of the other families. Or either the Gambettis or the Lupisellas could take power and disband The Commission entirely. Enigma24 (talk) 19:33, February 27, 2013 (UTC) One Question What does it mean? R. Kenni (talk) 15:44, December 26, 2014 (UTC). :Seems that it mean that the Commission is used by the families to discuss problems between them. 15:46, December 26, 2014 (UTC)